Currently, due to the development of backlight techniques and market requirements, liquid crystal display televisions are designed to be light, thin and narrow-framed. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a middle frame 11 of a conventional liquid crystal display television is coupled to a back plate 12 with an engagement between a protruding hook 111 of the middle frame 11 and an engagement hole formed in the back plate 12.
However, when the middle frame 11 is coupled to the back plate 12, the middle frame 11 abuts against the back plate 12 without a gap being left therebetween. As a result, the protruding hook 111 cannot be easily disengaged from the engaging hole of the back plate 12.